joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goku fan fiction edition
Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. After defeating Kid Buu, Goku works as a radish farmer before learning of the existence of the phenomenally powerful God of Destruction Beerus, and seeks to fight and surpass him. In the process, he is introduced to the universes that exist beyond his own. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: son goku Goku (Base).png|base goku_ssj_by_koku78-dbb8ly4.png|ssj Son Goku SSJ2.png|ssj2 4881322-goku_ssj_3____dragon_ball_super_by_esteban_93-d92vok0.png|ssj3 son_goku_ssj_4_l_by_jaredsongohan-dbiexj2.png|ssj4 _dbaf__goku_ssj5_by_avebellez-d8wfh0x.png|ssj5 goku_ssj_god_v2_by_jaredsongohan-dablpzp.png|ssj god super_saiyan_blue_goku__3_by_righteousaj-dak9lex.png|ssj blue Goku_SSJ_Blue_(Kaioken).png|ssjbkk Goku_super_saiyan_blue_kaioken_x10_by_bardocksonic-d9zs1ir.png|ssjbkkx10 dragon_ball_super___goku_ssj_blue_kaioken_x20_by_razorzeshu-dbmsyt4.png|ssjbkkx20 130aed9872150445097b1d224bec8a7c0525e816_hq.jpg|ssjb2 2e21d903d6f34c7a191ad06c06ebabd0466fbf49_00.jpg|ssjb3 goku_super_saiyan_4_blue_by_hazeelart-damlm3p.png|ssjb4 ssg5_ssgss5_ultra_instinct_goku__read_desc___by_aspiringcreator-dbtatgo.png|ssjb5 Goku_ultra_instinct_aura_by_benj_san-dbqmxgc.png|ultra instinct Goku_kansei_migatte_by_hirus4drawing-dc48jh4enhanced.png|mastered ultra instinct omni_super_saiyan_goku__whis_training_outfit__by_leegriffin0-dbekm5a.png|omni ssjw ossj_goku_kaiokenx100_by_mitchell1406-dbabjra.png|omni ssjwkkx100 omni_super_saiyan_3_goku__basic_version__by_mitchell1406-db401fs.png|onmi ssjw3 goku_omni_ssj4_by_vorticalfivestudios-db4sfmf.jpg|onmi ssj4 goku_ultra_instinct_ssj_blue_by_arlesonlui-dbugxew.jpg|ultra instinct ssj blue Origin: dragon ball fan fiction Gender: male Age: '42 (physically 35) to 44 (physically 40) '''Classification: '''Saiyan God '''Powers and Abilities: 'Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers that can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured, and when he fought Jiren in Ultra Instinct "Omen", his attacks were getting stronger, faster, and sharper over time), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God, Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Sealing with the Mafuba, Summoning (He can summon Zen'ō by pushing a button, but this is not applicable to combat), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Can block intangible attacks, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further as a Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken x10 and retains this resistance in stronger forms), Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God | All previous abilities, Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable, however), Instinctive Reaction '''Attack Potency: At least High Outerverse Level+, likely far higher I True Infinity I -1 I At least Memetic+++, likely far higher I Super Memetic+++ I At least Nigh-Breadfinite, likely True Breadfinite via SSjw4 I unknown, likely far higher (beat all of the gokus on this wiki) Speed: IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE ' '''Lifting Strength: ' Impossible TO DEFINE' '''Striking Strength: ' ' At least High Outerverse Level+, likely far higher I True Infinity I -1 I At least Memetic+++, likely far higher I Super Memetic+++ I At least Nigh-Breadfinite, likely True Breadfinite via SSjw4 I unknown, likely far higher (beat all of the gokus on this wiki)'' '''Durability: '''At least High Outerverse Level+, likely far higher I True Infinity I -1 I At least Memetic+++, likely far higher I Super Memetic+++ I At least Nigh-Breadfinite, likely True Breadfinite via SSjw4 I unknown, likely far higher (tanked hits from all the gokus on this wiki)' '''Stamina: '''Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Vegeta and Frieza, continuing to fight against Vegeta even after overexerting himself with Kaio-ken x4, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around, pushing himself to his limits with Kaio-ken, and exhausting himself with his Spirit Bomb. When he was younger, he managed to pull through and defeat Piccolo even after all of his limbs were broken and he was mortally injured. In addition, as of ''Battle of Gods, he has finally gotten past Super Saiyan 3's energy problem, allowing him to use it much more easily and for longer periods of tim Range: Impossible TO DEFINE Standard Equipment: '''The Zen'ō button. '''Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Before adapting to Hit's time stop, he was able to predict the movements he'd make in the 0.1 seconds of frozen time and react properly. Weaknesses: 'Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into. | Ultra Instinct "Omen" is initially only temporary, and he cannot willingly enter the state, only entering it in response to being pushed to his limits. Once Goku exits the form, he is left exhausted. Goku's Ultra Instinct is imperfect, so it is harder for him to use it offensively, as he still holds himself back by thinking out the best method of attack instead of intuiting what to do.| none in ssjb Ultra Instinct '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. After mastering Super Saiyan Blue, which required perfect ki control and a calm mind, Goku became capable of using Kaio-ken alongside this transformation, first pushing it to x10, and then x20. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Mafuba: Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container with a "demon seal" ofuda on it. Goku learned this technique from Roshi, and attempted to use it to seal Future Zamasu, but used the wrong tag, allowing him to break free. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korrin, Kami, King Kai, and even Whis. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Goku reached this form with the help of his family and friends so that he could oppose the God of Destruction Beerus and stop him from destroying Earth. In this form, Goku gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. After achieving this form, Goku can transform into it whenever he wishes and retains some of the divine power even in his base state. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. Ultra Instinct: Also known as the Mastery of Self-Movement, Ultra Instinct is a rare and fabled technique that Goku initially learned of from Whis, revolving around subconsciously avoiding attacks and disregarding his normal capacity to react. This allows him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and as he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. Much faster opponents would still be able to bypass these defenses. Goku reaches this state in his Ultra Instinct "Omen" transformation, achieved after he was pushed to his absolute limits. He hasn't mastered the state, however, and cannot enter it willingly - instead, it activates when Goku is pushed to his limits. It is also harder for him to use Ultra Instinct offensively, as he still has to think about the best method of attack, instead of simply intuiting it. This transformation is only temporary and it has a great strain on Goku's body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Goku Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Makes Goku look like Yamcha Category:The Strongest goku on this Wiki Category:Broken Goku Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Solos your verse Category:Superman Destroyer Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:No-one can win. Category:LOL Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Category:OP Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Characters with forms Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Characters Category:Beyond Gods Category:Tier ??? Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond Tiers